


Too Feverish to Think

by books_and_tea



Series: Nov(emeto)ber - Shadowhunters [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demon Poison, Episode 1, Fever, Sick Clary Fray, Simon is a good friend, Supportive Simon Lewis, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_tea/pseuds/books_and_tea
Summary: What we didn't see when Clary gets bitten by the demon in Season1 Episode 1.Largely taken from the film and the novel - creative licensing taken with the details though...





	Too Feverish to Think

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for descriptions of vomiting
> 
> A bit of creative freedom was taken here.
> 
> Not my best work - just trying to fill the prompt!

“If you wanted me to take my clothes off, you could have just asked.”

When Clary came to, everything was so blurry and painful that it almost sent her straight back. A thick fog was clouding her mind, each thought taking an eternity to form. Beyond that, she couldn’t feel her body. Well, she could, but each limb was so heavy that she could never have dreamed of moving it.

There was a faint echo in her mind, like a fading ripple in a pond. Blue eyes and blonde hair and then nothing.

God, it was so hot. Why was she so hot? There was something against her skin, something heavy. She was so hot that she was going to explode, any minute now. If only she could move…

“Clary?”

Was that…Simon?

“I think she’s waking up, Clary can you hear me?”

Simon…. She was with Simon, in the club. Why would she and Simon go to a club?

“Christ Clary, you’re burning up. Can you open your eyes?”

Suddenly she was cold, so cold. Simon had put something cold on her forehead but it was too cold. She could feel the shivers reaching down to her toes and oh how it ached. Every part of her body, on fire. Why was Simon hurting her?

“Sssshhhhh Clary, calm down. You have a fever, but you’ll be fine. I don’t know, that’s what that Jace guy says. Clary I need you to wake up. I don’t know what’s happening. You need to wake up!”

She was shaking. Or was Simon shaking her. The shaking needed to stop. Her mind was spinning round and around inside her skull and she could feel the bile rising in her throat.

“Shit. Clary. I’ve got you, its okay. You’re okay.”

She was moving. Something was moving. She couldn’t feel anything beyond the convulsing of her throat and the sour vomit choking her, forcing its way out of her mouth and nose and the fog was rising up she couldn’t even feel anything anymore…

“Clary, breathe. Just breathe. You’re okay. Let it out.”

Simon was there. It would be okay. Simon was there. Simon is a good friend. Its….all…okay…..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end!
> 
> Not my best work - the next one will be a quality fic I promise. I'm just trying to catch up on the prompts.
> 
> Let me know what you thought, or stay tuned for the next one: Too Many Caretakers with an unwell Max Lightwood-Bane and a surprisingly nurturing Raphael!


End file.
